


Chronicles of the Extended Team Sweet Flips

by spiralxshock



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, M/M, also sort of a revival au, but that comes way later so dont worry about it, magic brian lives au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralxshock/pseuds/spiralxshock
Summary: A fic centered on Carey, Killian, Avi, Johann, and Brian. More friends come later, but they are the core of it. Follow their adventures before the boys show up, and even after in this Brian Lives AU. Lots of headcanons involved, but that's what happens when you've got a lot of extra room to work with when it comes to side characters.





	1. Prologue

Johan didn’t believe in love at first sight. Even in the case of Killian and Carrey they had known each other for years. Hell, all of them had. That’s why they had formed their little adventure group in the first place. It was just the four of them- Carey, Killian, Avi and himself. They made a pretty balanced team with their skills combined, despite having only just started. Alright, “just started’ was a bit generous. He was just about to meet the others by the town gate, violin on his back and bag over his shoulders.

 

“Mom, Dad,” Johann poked his head into the living room, “I’m going.”

 

“Alright, stay safe, have fun, tell the others we say hi.” His mother, a wood elf, droned back. She seemed excited enough for him, but it was a trait of her family to sound monotone and uninterested. It’s where Johann got it from.

 

“Don’t forget to write once and a while.” His dad (a human, of course, who was getting up in age) waved goodbye. Johan returned the gesture before leaving. Part of him wondered if he’d ever see them again. His mother sure, she was an elf and would likely outlive even him, but his father was a different story. He would have a typical human lifespan. Johan put that out of his mind as he headed to the town entrance, where his friends were undoubtedly waiting.

 

Sure enough, in the entrance of town stood three familiar silhouettes. A dragonborn, an orc, and a human- and now a half-elf to finish the odd set.

 

“Hey homie, you finally showed up.”

 

“Yeah. Couldn’t find my bow resin.”

 

Killian snorted. “Spend too much time on the outfit.”

 

“Listen…”

 

“Alright,” Avi cut him off, “We’re all here. We can laugh at Johan’s fashion choices later, let’s just go before we put it off again.” He turned on his heel and walked out of town into the fields. Johan looked back at the town one last time, a bit sad to go, but still happy to leave. He jogged to catch up with Avi and the others, who had already started on their way.

 

“What do you think our fist adventure’s gonna be?” Avi grinned over at him. Johan shrugged.

 

“I wanna go through a cave.”

 

“Of course you do.” Killian put a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, “I hope we get to fight something soon.”

 

“Guess we just gotta wait and see, huh babe?”

 

“I guess we will.”

 

Johan grinned softly. This was going to be interesting- one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Johann wasn’t sure what he expected from adventuring, but he was regretting his life choices. Not that being an adventurer wasn’t fun, but he’d just had his ass handed to him by some goblins made him wish he were literally anything else but a bard.The others had fared well, but now Avi was busy helping bandage a nasty cut on his arm. No playing the violin for a while, it seemed. 

 

A commotion startled the pair a little ways off in the woods. Carey’s voice rang out.

 

“Thought you’d try and sneak up on us? I don’t think so!” 

 

The two and Killian ran over to where Carey was, only to see the strangest thing. Carey was standing over a drow, who was tied up and actually seemed pretty freaked out. 

 

“Woah,” Killian looked between Carey and her captive, “Who the hell is this?”

 

“M-my name is Brian…” The drow answered.

 

Johan didn’t believe in love at first sight before. He did now. He knelt down to be more on the sitting elf’s level. “What’re you doing out here? Are you with anyone?”

 

“No, no. I vas… I vas looking at spiders. I like zem. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you vere here.” Tears welled in his eyes. Johan looked up at the others.

 

“I think we should let him go.” 

 

“I trust your judgement, homie, but if he tries anything he’s done.”

 

“I promise, I von’t do anything!”

 

Carey untied the rope and the drow, Brian, and he rubbed his arms. The group did a quick huddle as Brian collected his fallen things. 

 

“What do we do now?”

 

“I think we should offer him a spot on our team.”

“Yeah, I agree with Johan. A magic user could be useful.”

 

“But… he’s a drow?”

 

“So? He seems nice.”

 

They came to a decision and Johan went over to Brian once more. His heart was pounding. 

 

“Hey, uh…” Brian turned to look at him and for a moment he lost what he was going to say. He knew elves were typically gorgeous, but he had only ever heard horror storied about dark elves. But something about Brian seemed so kind. Eccentric, but kind. “Would you, uh, would you want to come with us? Join our group?”

 

Brian’s face lit up into a sharp-toothed grin. “Oh, zat would be fantastic! I don’t have much, but now I have friends… Thank you so much!” 

 

“Yeah, well, get your stuff. We can introduce ourselves.” 

 

Before long the group was sitting around their campfire, introducing themselves to Brian. But something was off. Johann and Avi sat on either side of Brian, but when their eyes met Avi was glaring at him, and shifted a bit closer to the new member. Oh. _OH_. It seemed he wasn’t alone in trying to be noticed by Brian. Not that it would be hard. Their new friend was obsessed with spiders, and didn’t seem all that hard to please. All he really had to worry about was Avi.

 

He hoped everything would work out…


	3. Chapter 3

The group of five stood outside a cave, glancing at each other. Johan glanced over to the side and watched Avi grab hold of Brian’s arm. 

 

“Seem’s a bit dark in there.” 

 

“Never stopped us before, homie.” Carey stepped forward, starting their path into the dark. 

 

Sure enough it was extremely dark, and while he was alright with his darkvision things were still dim. He kept glancing back at Brian, and how Avi stumbled along beside him. A dull anger settled in Johan’s chest. He wasn’t quite sure why, he could walk pretty freely now that Avi wasn’t hanging on him this time.

 

“Y’know, maybe we should use a torch this time.” Johan suggested. 

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea. Killian, I’ve got one in my bag. Can you get it out?”

Johan saw Killian nod before pausing, seemingly remembering she couldn’t be seen. 

 

“I got it.” She lit the torch, and for a few seconds the group was blinded by the sudden bright light. The light helped things, illuminating the long tunnel down. Johann moved to be closer to Brian. 

 

“Think we’ll find any spiders in here?”

 

“Vell, nothing of the normal sort. Not many things to eat. But maybe a big spider, very big… Oh, zat would be fantastic!” 

 

A chill went up his spine, but he smiled. Big spiders. Great. They continued on, deeper into the cavern. It was unsettling, but it was difficult to put a finger on why. Maybe it was the fact the tunnel they were in was getting narrower and a bit lower. Or the fact they hadn’t come across any sort of enemy or ally. Eventually they reached the end of the tunnel. Well, not the end, but it seemed to be as far as they could go. It ended with a hole smaller than most of the group. The only two with any hope of fitting were Carrey and Johann, being the smallest of the group.

 

“It’s our turn, my bard friend.” Johann nodded in agreement. 

 

“Don’t get cold feet.” Came Avi’s voice from behind, a cold edge to it. Gritting his teeth, he ducked into the dark hole. Carey followed along, new torch in hand.

 

Jackpot. 

 

The cave was filled with sparkling crystal structures, and rounded rocks that were likely Geodes. He poked his head back through. 

 

“Killian, you’ve got a hammer, right? We’re gonna need it.”

 

Hammer now in hand he retreated into the cave once more. Carey was busy picking up the smaller geodes, stuffing them in her bag. Johan tried a few times to pull some of the larger structures out, but to no avail. He turned to the hammer, swinging it with all his might at the structure. It shattered. He started sticking pieces into his bag when they heard a clicking sound. The two looked at each other and then looked up. There was a large shape above them. A spider, it seemed, but almost seemed crystalline. 

 

“Hey, homie? I don’t think we can take this thing…” 

 

“Yeah…” Quickly he shoved the rest of the shards into his bag and grabbed the hammer. They tried to be sneaky about it, but when the spider-like creature dropped from the ceiling the two ran for the exit. Somehow, by some miracle, both made it out right before the creature slammed into the stone wall behind them. Avi was by his side, pulling him to his feet.

“What was that? Are you guys ok?” Avi asked.

 

“Some sort of thing my guy, but it can’t get out. Show ‘em what we got, Johann.”

 

Johann opened up his bag, revealing the sparkling gemstones. The sight was met with awed  looks and an excited clap from Brian.

 

“This’ll be our biggest payout yet, and we barely had to do anything.” Killian’s comment was, to the dismay of the team, proven wrong as there was a wave of clicking from the other side of the hole. 

 

Small crystal spiders flooded out of the hole, and the team turned and ran. Brian grabbed Avi’s hand and ran as Carey threw the remaining torch at the spiders and plunged them into darkness. Johann struggled to keep up with the group, as he was significantly shorter, and Killian was carrying Carey. There was a series of sharp pains in his leg as he ran. He shook it off, focussing on running until they stumbled out into the bright sunlight. 

 

Something was wrong. His head was pounding. Everything was swimming and nothing was the right color. 

 

“Johan?” Whose voice was that? It sounded so far away. “Johan, are you alright?”

 

 

“I don’t…” He mumbled, stumbling into someone, “I don’t feel so good…”

 

And with that his legs gave out beneath him as everything went dark.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Avi blinked as they entered into the blinding sunlight, grinning wildly as they got to a place free of spiders.

“Oh man, that was amazing.” He laughed, looking over at the others. Brian was collecting himself while Killian put Carey down. His eyes landed on Johan, who had stumbled behind them almost drunkenly, and seemed to be in a daze.

“Johan?” He went over to his friend, putting his hands on the other’s shoulders to steady him. “Johan, are you alright?”

Johan looked blankly at him, eyes unfocused and glassy. “I don’t… I don’t feel so good…”

Avi wrapped his arms around his friend as best he could to keep him from falling hard on the ground. He looked around frantically at the others.

“Guys, guys! Something’s wrong with Johan.” He called, picking the bard up. The others crowded around. “Brian, do you know any healing spells?”

Brian shook his head. “I do know regular medicine, but zat isn’t instantly effective.”

“Look homie, if you can help we’ll take it.”

“Right. Once we get back to camp I can make something.”

The team rushed their friend back to camp, and Avi laid him down in his tent. He didn’t look good. Pale and shaking violently. Brian came in, holding a vial, bandages, and a bowl.

“We need to find where he was bit.” Brian commanded, starting to feel over the bards arms and legs. Avi rolled up Johan’s pants legs, revealing a number of swollen, oozing, angry red welts up his left leg. Brian handed the vial to Avi as he began applying a paste to the welts.

“What do I do with this?”

“Try and get him to drink it. Zat vill help the symptoms.”

Avi nodded and moved up to Johan’s head, uncorking the vial. Gently he put an arm under his head, supporting him in almost a sitting position.

“Hey, can you hear me?” A noncommittal groan was his only response. “Come on, you have to drink this.”

Johan’s eye’s opened vey slightly, and Avi managed to get him to drink the small vial before blacking out again. He laid the bard back down and moved back to see what Brian was doing. The odd paste was fully applied in a thin layer, and Brian was wrapping the leg in bandages.

“So what’s that paste do?”

“Draws out the venom. The vial vill help fight what is already affecting him. Stabilize the symptoms and such. All the rest vill just be up to him.”

Sure enough, on closer inspection Avi noticed the shaking had already started to slow, and the look on his face had gone from pained to almost... peaceful. His hand found the other’s, and this thumb traced over the injury he had patched up a while ago. It would probably never fade.

“Brian...”

“Hm?”

“Thank you. Thank you so, so much. If we had lost him... I wouldn’t know what to tell his family. And... I don’t know how I would be able to live with myself if he died.”

“I understand. It’s a bit different, but I have a sister. And I think I vould feel sort of the same way. Even now you are both... amazing. I don’t vant to lose either of you.”

Carey and Killian poked their heads into the tent.

“Yo, you guys done yet?” Carey asked, trying to joke. There was still a nervous edge to her voice.

Killian didn’t even hide her worry when she spoke. “Is he going to be ok?”

Brian nodded. “Yes, yes. It’s quite lucky it vas spiders. I work with those often, and made things specifically for poison. Just in case something like zis ever happened.”

“Honestly I’m glad spider bitten here made the call to ask you to join. Well, it was a group decision, but it was his idea first.” Carey slid into the tent with them, followed by Killian as the two others moved over a bit.

The four sat in silence a while, staring intently at Johann as he rested.

“Ok,” Killian started, breaking the silence, “I think we should keep an eye on him, but all four of us watching him is a bit weird. So maybe we should take turns?”

They each voiced their agreement and it was settled. Brian would take the night watch, Carey would take the morning, Killian the afternoon, and Avi the afternoon. That night everything went smoothly, and the next day went ok until the afternoon, when Killian burst frantically out of the tent, saying something was wrong with Johann’s leg. Sure enough, when Avi went in to check with the others, Johann’s injured leg seemed swollen to an extent it shouldn’t be.”

“Oh how wonderful.” Brian said with a smile, unwrapping the bandage. “Don’t worry, it’s not his leg.”

The other three watched as the bandages came off, revealing tat the paste had sort of congealed into almost more of a rubbery gel, a gel that brian ripped and peeled off Johann’s leg to reveal welts that resembled mosquito bites more than anything else. It definitely seemed better than it had the day prior. In fact everything about him seemed better. The color had returned to his face, the shaking had stopped, and he just seemed at peace. Avi didn’t notice the look Carey and Killian gave each other, a look of exasperation as they knew what was going on, even if these idiots didn’t.  
Avi was away from camp when Johann woke up. He had gone out for firewood and come back to find Killian and Carey making some lunch.

“Hey Avi!” Killian waved, “Johann’s up, Brian’s with him now so we’re taking over lunch duty.”

“Probably for the best,” Avi heard Carey mumble, “I don’t think Brian knows how to cook.”

Johann was awake? In the tent with Brian? Well that wouldn’t do. He dumped the firewood by the girls and jogged off towards the tent, not hearing the exchange between the two.

“Do... do you think we should tell them?” Killian whispered to Carey.

“If things get bad yeah, but honestly this train wreck is too much fun to watch.”

Avi burst into the tent, startling Brian. Johann seemed unfazed as he sat leaning back against a sturdy log with a pillow to cushion it, a cup of water in his hands. A rush of relief washed over him even as a pang of jealousy shot through his chest. He settled on the other side of Johann, across from Brian.

“So how’re you feeling?”

“I feel pretty ok. A lot better than before.” Avi nodded. They looked at each other a minute, having almost a silent conversation before Johann spoke again. “Brian, I know this isn’t maybe the best time, but I think we have a question for you.”

“Hm?”

“Brian,” Avi asked, “out of the two of us, who would you rather date?”

Brian looked at them in confusion. “What? I don’t under- I thought the three of us vere dating each other.”

Avi and Johann looked at each other, and Avi thought about the past few weeks. Brian joining, followed by efforts from both to gain his favor. But those romantic gestures... they hadn’t just been for Brian. It had always been the three of them together doing these things. It seems Johann was coming to the same conclusion. They really were all dating, weren’t they.

Weird.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short this time but I wanted this scene in here. Next we’ll be getting into something... interesting.

Things changed from there. Not dramatically, but enough. Carey at one point voiced her mild disappointment, apparently the hot mess was amusing to watch before they’d sorted it out. Next town they were at they sold most of the crystals for a pretty good profit, and resupplied on what they would need to continue. Before long they were out on the road again and one night found themselves sitting by a camp fire. Johann sat comfortably between Brian and Avi, across from where the girls sat together.

“So Brian,” Killian asked, “you don’t really talk about yourself much. Where are you from?”

“The Underdark, but zat is obvious. I left though. My sister and I both did.We didn’t fit in with the way thing vere. We lived in a place called Refuge for a long while. She’s still zere, I decided to see the world.”

“You’ll have to introduce us someday.” Avi commented.

“Of course. What about you all?”

“We’re from a pretty small town, it’s called Phandalin.” Killian explained. “It’s mostly human but there is a bit of mix. The four of us knew each other since we were kids.”

Avi continued the story. “It was just the three of us at first. Me, Killian and Carey, and then we found Johann. Carey’s the one we can thank for that.”

It was Carey’s turn now. “Yeah I was just startin’ to do rouge training. Heard music out an open window and went to investigate. Found Johann and convinced him to hang with us.”

“Investigating? Is that what you call climbing through my window in the middle of the night?”

“Well we were kids at the time so decision making wasn’t exactly my strong suit. But hey, if I didn’t we might not be good friends!”

She had a point. He leaned his head against Avi as Brian wrapped an arm around both of them. This was nice. They may be miles away from their home towns, but honestly? This was his home too. These people were his family now.

“So in the morning I guess we can head to that one cave? By the waterfall?” Avi asked.

“That’s the plan, maybe we’ll find something good there.” Killian confirmed.

The group retired for the night, each in their separate tents. It was still slow, getting used to being with them. Killian and Carey had it all figured out, they shared a tent and fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Johann still had no idea what he was doing. It was terrifying, but it was so exciting too. He couldn’t help but smile as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to break it up to keep it from being too long. This Chapter features Avi and Johann, next one will be Brian and Sweet Flips.

It was fail after fail. Well, not entirely, they made it through many tough areas together, but there just weren’t any good payouts. The money they’d had ended up drying up after a while, and at that point they decided they would have to do something different.

“As much as I hate to say this, guys, I think we should spit up.” Avi said reluctantly around a campfire one night. “Take different jobs for a while, you know? Cast a wider net.”

The others somberly agreed. None of them wanted to be split up, but at that point there wasn’t much of a choice.

——

They were separated for so much longer than they had intended. One year, then two, just trying to find each other. The group had planned to meet somewhere, but none could remember quite where that was. It sucked.

Avi was lost. Not literally, he was at a bar in a little town, but he had no idea where to go next. He’d been away from Johann and Brian for so long and it just hurt. It hurt like a weight crushing his chest. He wasn’t sure if they were even still... he couldn’t finish the thought. Thankfully a distraction in the form of a guy who looked like a scientist sitting at the table with him. He was mumbling to himself.

“No no no... Has to go far. Needs to fly but also land. Man, that’s a tall order, I keep telling her it can’t be done... Travel the world fast from one location and return...”

“What if you used a canon?”

The guy looked up in shock, and it seemed he hadn’t even realized Avi was there.

“What?”

“Sorry, you were mumbling and I heard. But you could use a giant canon. Magic would be involved sure, but you could send people different locations by just... you know, calculating the trajectory and boom! Off they go.”

The guy’s eyes lit up. “That’s brilliant! My name’s Lucas Miller, you may have heard of my family?”

“May have! Dude your family is like... my whole inspiration. I’ve actually had that canon idea for a long time. I had wanted to share it with you guys, because it would be another form of fast and efficient travel, but I never thought it’d actually happen!” Avi held out a hand. “I’m Avi.”

Lucas took his hand and shook it. They began talking about this canon idea, talking out the details a young woman came in, looking nervous.

“Lucas, there you are. Did you have the new plans?” She looked at Avi as she pulled up a seat. “Who’s this?”

“This is Avi, and I think he’s got an idea that’ll work. Want to tell her?”

The next hour was spent explaining the logistics and technicalities of his idea, along with design. The woman, who introduced herself as the Director, was smiling. She seemed thrilled at the plan.

“When it’s built we’ll need someone to help operate it. I would gladly offer you a place in my organization, should you want to be the one in charge of that.”

“I’d love to!”  
——

Johan had lost cont of how many times he had played this song. It was almost muscle memory at this point. Still, everywhere he went it was a hit. Why wouldn’t it be? He wrote it himself, so nobody would have heard it before, and he was making pretty good money playing on the street. But it wasn’t enough for him. The money was alright, but he didn’t just want one song. He wanted to keep writing. So that’s precisely what he did. Everywhere he went he wrote a new song. Some he hated, some he loved.

The most uncomfortable thing was that he was asked to play at a large amount of funerals. Typically that wouldn’t be a problem, but the sheer amount of funerals was unsettling. Everywhere he went there were always upwards of twenty people having funerals, of which he would usually play at four or five. Why were so many people dead? It just didn’t make any sense.

His routine was broken one day, long after he should have been reunited with the others. This town wasn’t particularly interested in music already, but one woman stopped to listen to his last song. She clapped as he started packing up his instrument. It seemed he’d be empty-handed again today.

“That was a lovely song. Did you write it?” The stranger said, stepping closer.

“Yeah. I write all my music. But it couldn’t’ve been that good.” He didn’t mean to be cruel, but he was reaching his limit. No more money for supplies to leave, no more money for any accommodations to stay. He was hungry, cold, and about to spend another night on the street.

“Well, I don’t have money on me, but I have an offer for you.” He looked up at the woman.

“What... kind of offer?”

“A job. Steady, and you get to write music all you want. No need to pay rent, that’s all taken care of.”

He clicked the violin case shut. “I’m sold. When do I start?”

“Oh... well... that was easier than I thought.” She blinked a few times before smiling. “Follow me and we can go right away.”

He did as he was asked and tailed her a ways out of the city, where she pressed a symbol on a metal bracelet around her wrist. He followed her gaze up and his eyes widened in shock as what looked like a giant... cannonball? Oh shit... Johann looked frantically between her and the descending ball. She stayed rooted to the spot. Sure enough it landed softly in front of them. A door on the side of the glass ball popped open and she climbed inside, settling into one of the seats.

“Well? Are you coming?” Nervously Johann stepped in and sat next to her.

“I.. What am I supposed to call you?”

“Miss Director is fine.”

“R... right...” Johann looked down nervously as the orb lifted off the ground via balloon. “And what’re you director of?”

She laughed. It was sort of strained, like she hadn’t laughed in a long time.

“You agreed to a job and are only now asking what it is?”

“Yeah well desperation’s a funny thing.”

“It is, isn’t it.” Her face fell a moment before she smiled again. “Well, I head an organization called the Bureau of Balance. Well, it’s not much of an organization yet. You’re one of the first few people to officially join. But I’ve got big plans for this place. I can’t tell you now, but soon everything will be clear.”

Ok that was weird and cryptic. But Johann didn’t have time to think about it as... oh shit. They... was that the moon? No... It couldn’t be... It was something else, but it was still just as moon-shaped. That was a fucking moon base. He wasn’t sure weather to be terrified or thrilled. The ball touched down without incident and once more the door opened.

“This whole canon-thing is pretty new, but while we’re here I’ll int-” There was a brief flash of shock on her face before Johann was being body-slammed by someone. Never before had he been so grateful he had left his violin in the ball as he fell to the ground, wind knocked right out of him. As he wheezed he realized this person on top of him was someone he recognized. No... not just someone... Oh gods, could it really be?

“Avi?” He coughed, trying to wiggle out of the other’s crushing hold.

“Oh man, Johann, it’s really you! I missed you so much!” Of course Avi was crying. But Johann wasn’t exactly one to talk as tears started welling in his eyes.

“You two... know each other?”

“Know each other? Miss Director, Johann’s my boyfriend.” A startled look passed over Avi’s face. He let go of Johann and sat up. “Or... I mean, he was. We haven’t seen each other in a long, long time. So I really don’t know...”

“Stop worrying, idiot.” Johann sat up as well, leaning over to plant a kiss on the other’s cheek.

Avi’s face went red. “I shouldn’t keep... I mean he still... Fish... and... and rooms...”

The Director rolled her eyes and grinned. “Right. You can show him around later. And I guess I can trust you to get his things so we can make this quick?”

Avi nodded rapidly from his spot on the ground as Johann stood.

“I’ll see you later then.” He mumbled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend one last time before following the director. They glanced back, smiling at Avi, who was sitting on the floor with his face in his hands.

The next events were more jarring than Johann could have ever prepared for. Inoculation, she’d called it, remembering things that had been erased. But those flashes... How could he have forgotten? No wonder Avi had been crying. The place they were meeting was gone. So many people were gone. Carey and Killian could be gone. And Brian... Oh gods. Brian could be gone just like Avi thought he had been gone. So many people dead. So many funerals. Brian... No... No it couldn’t have been. That wouldn’t happen to Brian...

Right?


End file.
